


The Purple to Your Green

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, i just love my gay dads, this is my first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Hugh and Simon have a simple conversation:)((did i mention that you should follow and chat with me on tumblr at leg-so-hot-u-fry-an-eg and lethughandsimonkiss))
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Purple to Your Green

**Author's Note:**

> ((also my instagram is capsnhoodies if you wanna))

Hugh and Simon rarely got to spend time together out of work. When they did, it was always short-lived. Even the time they spent with their sons were limited.  
They were even just lucky enough to get a conversation in. That’s what it was like when Ace was alive and everything had went crazy again.  
There’s was no time for chatting about and movie watching. They had a job to do and made damn sure they were gonna get it done. 

And they did. 

Maybe not in the best ways, but they did.

Things started to die down after the event established as the “Supernova”. Simon saw a lot change. He’d recognized former villains running errands for corner stores or doing other things that bettered themselves.  
Hugh had told him about the conversations he and Nova had when she released from Cragmoor. He said he so caught up in the execution and agent N, that he didn’t even realize she was right. 

And she was. 

This so-called “villains” were just in a bad place. But now that everything seems better, there’s barely been any trouble by them. Simon hoped it would stay that way. But now that is right, they were finally given a break. The two didn’t have to work as much as before. And Simon made this popular wouldn’t be wasted. Simon and his family were able to spend so much time together now, just like families do. And they had been together so much, he even remembered when Nova came over a few times. It was nice. To have Max, and Adrian, and Hugh, and even Nova sit on couch and be able to watch movies together. 

And now here he was, lying in bed on husband’s chest, almost steadily drifting to sleep.  
He’d occasionally look up at Hugh, just find him staring up at the ceiling, a small smile on face.  
Simon propped himself on his elbows and let his face rest in hands.

“What are you smiling about?” he said, moving a piece a hair from Hugh’s forehead.

He shook his head. 

“You ever wonder how people can see the same things but think of them differently?” he asked, still staring at the ceiling.

Simon frowned a bit. It just seemed like a question so out of place. 

“You mean like my purple could be your green?”

Hugh eyes shifted toward him as he began running fingers through Simon’s hair.  
He spoke almost in a whisper.

“Yeah, it’s weird, isn’t it?” he said, not expecting an answer. He sat up, taking Simon with him.  
Simon adjusted himself so that he was sitting on Hugh’s lap, and his arms gently around his neck.  
Hugh looked up to him.

“So many people in this city are changing themselves, but all for different reasons. It just makes me wonder...what’s exactly was the turning point for them?”

Simon leaned his head in the nape of Hugh’s neck.

“Maybe it was the Supernova. Maybe it wasn’t. What’s important is that they have changed.  
Plus,” 

Simon pushed them both back down on the bed.

“ I really just want to rest right now. And you think too loud.” 

Hugh laughed to Simon’s response. He leaned down and kissed Simon’s temple.  
He could that Hugh still wanted to talk, but Simon was already falling victim to the comfy mattress.  
With that thought in mind, he said, 

“Look, I don’t know if my purple is your green or if your yellow is my red. But I do know you’re still my Hugh.” 

Simon leaned down to and kissed him gently. He felt Hugh smile. Simon was still only inches away from Hugh’s face when they pulled away. 

“And you’re still my Simon.” he whispered.

And their lips meet again.


End file.
